Lyon's Demise
by SolStone
Summary: Lyon is dying. Eirika is crying. Seth is leaning on a lance. Ephraim and Tana find each other. Rated T for death, violence, romance. LyonxEirika, onesided SethxEirika, TanaxEphraim.


I was bored, and tired of seeing low Story Traffic, so I churned my pink and grey matter, and this popped out. Enjoy.

I gues this is my formal introduction to the FE community, as I'm taking a hiatus from Golden Sun. I will be back there soon.

Oh, disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

His life flashed before his eyes, as if to shield him from the sharp implement that had pierced his chest, heart, and soul.

_He saw himself as a younger teenager, laying eyes on her for the first time; her hair sparkling in the evening twilight, her smile so serene and peaceful, her posture so regal and elegant, her frame: slender yet gracious. She smiled at him, and he felt as though her eyes lit his heart aflame. _

The only thing he now felt was a flame burning in his chest, as the lance was removed from his chest.

_She came up to him and introduced herself, and her brother who was with her. They were twins. He told her how lucky she was to have a sibling, as his mother died in childbirth. He shook hands with the boy, and his grip was strong yet friendly. He stretched out a hand to her, but she just embraced him, as he trembled in his boots. Luckily, his long flowing cape concealed his shaking from her brother. _

The long regal cape hid nothing from the world; he was bleeding, he was dying, and there was nothing anyone could do to save him now. He actually wanted this, as he could not live as he wanted to; he was possessed, but no longer.

_He saw them again, frequently for lessons. He was the most studious of the trio, as the brother often fell asleep and received raps on his head from the teacher. They convinced him to skip lessons one day. That concept was unheard of to him. He loved her deeply, and he was amongst friends, but he felt obliged to stay at lessons. His heart guided him to follow after her long blue tresses, waving in the wind of the open door. _

Her tresses were spread out amongst his chest, as she was holding him tightly against herself; she was quietly chanting his name, as if her love for him could save him from death. Behind her, a red-haired knight clutched a lance to himself; it was the lance that had struck down the last king of Grado, the king who was dying in the arms of the princess of Renais. The red-haired knight held the lance out in front of him, and let his feet slide, as the lance impaled him through his own heart. The twin heirs of Renais turned to see- to their horror- the suicide of their guardian, Sir Seth. Seth lay upon his lance, the lance that had taken the life of his lady's lover; the lady that could never love him like he loved her.

_Lyon had been there, in the arms of his father, when his father's spirit left him. Lyon turned his heart towards the woman he loved, but she was always surrounded by other men; like her brother, her father, the prince of Frelia, and her own knights so she had no time for him. She physically had no time for him, but her heart always had time for him. _

Lyon's eyes grew clouded. He could still feel her arms around his frame. She was still crying. He couldn't move a limb, let alone utter the three words he could not find the courage to say previously.

_He ordered the invasion of Renais. He ordered the capture of his two best and only friends. He ordered it all; it all came from his mouth, but not his heart. His heart was as black as the midnight gloom, but his heart was there, and it beat only for her, only for the chance to see her, only for the chance for him to be free of this curse, to love her freely, to run his hands through her hair as she held him tight._

He could not run his hands through her hair, as they lay broken at his sides. He could hardly heave his chest, as he was compressed by her love to the floor and her chest. He heard an irate noble man mutter about putting the "wretched, feeble thing" down. No one said a word.

_Lyon saw the allied soldiers march towards his body. His heart was marching against him too, as it was with Eirika. A spear flew by his body, nailing a gorgon to the temple wall. Ephraim moved towards him. Lyon's mouth moved, but he said nothing. Someone else said something through Lyon's body. Eirika came close to Lyon. Too close. Lyon reached out a hand to touch her; she reached out a hand to touch him and it was over. A lance pierced his back, and he fell to the floor as she shrieked his name._

Lyon saw a man walk up to him. He saw the man notch an arrow to his bow, and he saw, for an instant, the arrow flying towards his head. He sighed his last breath, and his spirit left him.

She heard the bow twang, the bow that ended the life of the man she loved. An arrow was embedded in between the eyes of the man she loved. He looked up to see Innes standing there. Everyone looked at him horrified. He showed no signs of regret. "Come, there's a fouler evil behind these walls. We can't waste time for tears when we may not return ourselves." Innes extended a hand to Eirika, who slapped it away from herself. Innes turned away and proceeded to the inner sanctum of the Black Temple. Slowly, the rest of the army also advanced. Ephraim rode after Tana leaving Eirika alone with Lyon's corpse. She cried alone and unloved.

Then, a wind swept into the temple. It smelled of old musty books, and a roaring fire. She looked up to see a ghostly image of Lyon. "Eirika: I'm sorry." The specter said softly with a heavy heart and downcast eyes. Eirika rushed to grasp him, but he vanished into the dust. She was once again, alone in black temple that matched her feeling. The only thing she felt was the sword attached to her scabbard. She put a hand on it, and drew the sword. Its cold steel shone in the dark light, and she stood up and looked it over. There were two roads for her to take. Her blade was hungry, either for her flesh or the flesh of the one that consumed her loved one.

Ephraim and Tana fought together throughout the whole battle, as he could not bear to lose her, after he found her in his heart. The battle was going badly, as Kyle had already been killed shielding Ephraim and Tana, and more malicious evil beings stalked the halls, yearning for blood. Then just as all hope had faded, as the last arrow of the mighty bow Nidhogg had been spent, the Demon King breathed his last. He breathed a breath of decay, and it consumed the swordswoman who had impaled its black heart. Ephraim could not help himself from screaming her name, as the Demon King's dying breath consumed the princess of Renais. Ephraim was devastated, but he had one thing to hold on to, and she was worth living for. He had found her inside his heart.

Ephraim lost his best friend, his guardian, his father, and his twin sister, but he gained his other half, his only love of his life, and his future wife and queen. Tana could not have been happier that night, though she lost her best friend, she gained her future husband's heart. In the lonely search of two broken souls, they became one when their lips met under the full moon that night revealing to the other all of the passion and longing in their hearts.

And somewhere, two souls, separated by war reunited in paradise. Lyon could finally tell Eirika those three simple words, but she only wanted lock her lips to his. He couldn't complain.

* * *

Hooray, that was like 1K words in less than an hour. I really pumped that out. Just a little tension in my life.

So, as always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
